Sakura the good witch, sasuke the normal
by panda-princess101
Summary: sakura is secertly a witch... a good witch and she meets sasuke who is a normal boy what will happen?...


plz be nice this is my first story! plz review the more revies the more i will update, the less reviews the less i will update oh and can someone PLZ tell me sasukes dad's and mom's name! thank you :)

* * *

Sakura was a kinda normal kid… If you think being part human and part witch is normal, but she was a good witch and no one knew about her being a witch, only her family and best friend Sasuke. She was also very smart and the school nerd, well everyone thought so.

Sasuke knew if you got to know her more you would know that she is very cool and go to different worlds and at the same time trying to fit into a school with a bunch of normal students, but sakura also had heart problems and reading problems.

She wasn't allowed to take P.E, because of her heart and had special reading classes. Sakura had always wondered what it would be like to be able to run for a few minutes straight. She would also wonder how it would e if she was able to read books with lots of details without getting tired.

She always wondered and never gave a thought about reality.

-

Sakura was walking to her high school day dreaming not even noticing that she was about to cross a very busy street, thankfully she looked both ways; Almost half way through across the street until she heard a car screech.

She quickly jerked her head but before she could think she got hit by a car, a limo to be exact. Ouch. Sakura had fallen to the hard floor with a thud and tried to think over what happened. Unfortunately that wasn't easy when your head hurt like heck.

She couldn't even get up or move her arms and legs. For some odd reason she felt something sharp in her leg. She looked down and saw a piece of shattered glass in her right leg. Blood was trickling down her leg.

She just laid there and hoped some ambulance would come. The driver in the limo came out immediately looking at what happened. He kneeled down and looked her over. He was going to say something until he heard the ambulance coming right behind him.

He looked around and saw three medics taking sakura away; he quickly hurried to them and asked if he could come since it was his fault after all. The other four people in the limo decided not to come out because they thought they must if had a flat tire or something until they heard the ambulance.

As soon as the four heard it they came rushing out and tried to process what happened and those four were Neji, Naruto, shika, and Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke recognized pink he ran as fast as his feet could to the truck and begged to go in.

The medic didn't want to waist time arguing so he just nodded. Sasuke motioned for the other guys to come along. Neji and Shika didn't recognize but Naruto suddenly remember that she was the same girl that came to Sasuke birthdays… every single one of them.

Sasuke and sakura had known each other since the exact day they were born. Their birthday were ont the same day.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke's mom had just given birth and was waiting for her husband since he was in a very very important meeting and has about an hour away. _

_The husband was in such a rush he __managed to get the wrong room. When he opened the door he was thinking he was going to be seeing his wife but instead saw sakura's mother with her baby. He froze; he had no idea what to do. _

_Sakura's mom jolted her head when she heard someone. Sakura's mom being very nice that day asked kindly "what are you doing in here?" when sakura's mom saw him she recognized him. The great Mr. Uchiha. _

_Sakura's mom was no frozen too. She had nothing to saw. She re-asked her question "what are you doing in here?" he was still speechless until he gained back his words and said "sorry, I thought my wife was in here" and was out the door to find his wife._

_When he found her, He told her the story. When Sasuke's mom heard this she asked if they could come in. Mr. Uchiha didn't question just went to get sakura's mom. When sakura's mom entered the new room she had a smile. _

_Sakura's mom and Sasuke's mom had a nice chat until sakura's mom said that her husband died 3 months ago in a car crash. Sasuke's mom put on a small smile and asked if they could see each others baby and they did. After that they became best friends. _

_End flash back_

Sakura's mom came rushing into the ER and when she found Sasuke and Naruto she asked "what happened to my baby?!" Her mom was almost out of breath. Sakura's mom calmed down when she saw both of Sasuke's parents stepped up.

"Our limo driver accidently ran into sakura" sakura's mom's eyes looked terrified. She slowly backed away and started to cry. Sasuke's mother went to her and patted her softly.

Sakura's mom shouted "it's happening all over again!" she was almost loud enough to make the wave country hear it. Sasuke's mother eyes lowered in sadness, she remembered what happened to her husband.

_Flash back_

_Sakura's dad was coming to see his wife until he had got hit by a car. When sakura's mom went to see him he was already dead, and to think he never got to see sakura. _

_End flash back_

Every one looked at her with curious eyes.

**To be continued…**


End file.
